Esperanza y Armonía: Las 2 dimensiones
by Black0Angelo
Summary: La existencia de varias dimensiones o mundos es posible... Un mundo oscuro... También es posible... Un lugar donde los elementos de la armonía fueron destruidos antes del nacimiento de Twilight Sparkle... Pero ese mundo sigue existiendo, pero por qué? Es hora de saber la verdad...
1. Prólogo Para Lo Desconocido

En una tranquila mañana...

La suave luz del día irradia, el cuarto de un hotel cuya ubicación no mencionaré (por que no se), mientras ilumina parte del cuarto pues la ventana está tapada con cortinas gruesas de color oscuro cubren un libro abierto, con suficiente luz para leerlo, en medio aire.

Mientras en las sombras un desconocido está sentado en un gran sillón, leyendo aquel libro y recordando una frase única.

"Confesar y mentir es lo mismo, para confesar uno debe decir mentiras"

Con su magia cierra el libro mientras dentro del cuarto, sobre cama que está detrás de él, un pequeño prisma empieza a brillar rápidamente, con su magia activa el prisma.

El prisma de un material desconocido, empieza a proyectar una imagen en tono rosa.

—"Al fin contestas..."

Una yegua de bello rostro, es proyectada en la imagen, mientras aquel desconocido en su sofá le da la espalda mientras aún sigue cubierto por las tinieblas del cuarto.

(V)— "Que manera de interrumpir mis vacaciones... No te parece mi lady?"

El responde en tono desinteresado, ella se enfada puesto que no se esperaba tal insolencia.

—"Que!?... Y Como es eso de que te vas de la comunidad sin dar aviso!?... Casi estamos en crisis aquí!" la dama esta furiosa.

(V)— "Veo que Llamaste por algo importante, para regañarme... Vamos Habla..." El responde en un tono frío y indiferente.

—"Si serás hijo de... Bueno me da igual tu actitud! No es por eso que te he llamado." se traiga su orgullo y va directo al grano.

(V)— "Dejame adivinar..." V como todo un pro adivina que le va a decir.

Lentamente levanta un periódico de la mesa en la que puso el libro y lee el encabezado.

(V)— "Nueva Princesa...

Un Nuevo reino se alza"

En cuanto el lee eso ella se sorprende pues nunca creyó que el seguiria concentrado en su trabajo.

—"Me impresionas... Pero no lo suficiente, sabes por que te he llamado y sabes cual es tu misión esta vez... No?"

(V)— "Gracias y Olvidalo, estoy de vacaciones por que sé supone que debo ser yo manden a otro idiota para esa misión..."

Habla fríamente como si no le interesara, ella se pone a pensar y responde.

—"Ya tengo al Idiota indicado Escuchame..., los Mayores quieren que te encargues de esto tu, es de alta seriedad esto..."

(V)— "Más que un idiota... necesitas un novio..." dice en voz alta burlándose de ella.

—"Cómo es que un idiota logra llegar a ser comandante de la Orden?" sus ojos reflejan enojo y furia.

Mientras habla, el se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia su armario, mientras se cubre entre las sombras.

En la oscuridad se logra distinguir que esta puesta una gabardina de color rojo, muy oscuro, curioso pues los potros no suelen usar esa ropa.

—"Según fuentes, afirman que el castillo tiene un mapa que puede mostrar la ubicación de nuestra comunidad, Sabes lo que significa esto?!..."

Cuando ella termina de hablar el desconocido agarra una túnica con capucha y se cubre completamente con el.

(V)—"Nosotros somos un secreto, nadie debe saber esto... O es que me equivoco?"

Su tono de voz cambia a ser más serio y concentrado.

(V)—"...Entiendo ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer...? ¿A donde tengo que ir?"

Se cubre con la capucha y mira fijamente a la imagen de la dama.

Ella se sorprende un poco al verlo así de concentrado, pero para y le da su misión.

—"Eres perfecto para esto...

Nada mejor que tú...

Lo que tienes que hacer es..."

(V)—"Espera... -El la interrumpe antes de que le diga su objetivo- No necesito información..."

Levanta el periódico y observa detenidamente ese mismo artículo...

(V)-"Se... Donde queda ese lugar... Y se lo que tengo que hacer..."

Deja caer el periódico en la mesa y levanta de la mesa un mango de espada, grande, con preciosos detalles y una gema rosa en medio de la punta del mango.

—"Recuerda... -Dice ella, como si tubiera un nudo en la garganta, pues lo que le pediría es difícil de decir- ...Si alguien te descubre, acabalo... Nadie debe saber acerca de esta operación... Y para la Orden ellos son simple daño colateral..."

Esas palabras...

Nublan la mente de "V", pero no titubea, ni se inmuta. El levanta el mango y cuando mira fijamente la gema incrustada en el corazón del arma.

Este... En menos de un segundo proyecta una larga columna de energía poderosa y fulminante, donde va puesta la hoja de la espada.

Era la legendaria y olvidada arma de la luz... Alma.

(V)—"Entiendo... Espero no llegar a esos extremos, pero... No habrá nadie que se interponga en... Mi camino..."

—"Bien... Suerte, corto..."

Cuando dice esa última palabra la proyección de desvanece, y el prisma deja de brillar. Su conversación claramente ha terminado.

En guarda la hoja láser y enfunda el arma dentro de su túnica, y se cubre su cabeza con la capucha. Sale lentamente del cuarto, su imagen refleja poder y misterio.

Su mirada cubierta por la oscuridad de la capucha brilla reflejando frialdad y enojo.

Determinado a cumplir su misión, y de ser necesario matara a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino.

Sale de su cuarto, atraviesa el pasillo de aquel hotel hasta llegar a recepción.

Donde el recepcionista está distraído hablando con una huésped.

(Recepcionista)— "...si es cierto... Y em?"

Era aquel recepcionista con aspecto maduro y de melena corta y de mayor edad.

Siente que alguien pasa cerca de él, y mira a su alrededor y no hay nadie, más que una yegua a su lado con la que estaba hablando.

(Desconocida)— "Pasa algo?"

Dice la yegua de mediana edad y de larga y bella melena.

(Recepcionista)— "Emmm... No nada... Como iba diciendo, ese tipo no le vi la cara pero pagó más de lo que pedía por la habitación así que se la di..." habla con un tono muy feliz.

Quien es?

Al parecer nadie aquí lo sabe.

\--o--

El prólogo se remonta poco después de la derrota de Tirek... Y poco antes de conocer a Starlight.

Continuara...


	2. Prólogo - Parte 2: Oculto A Tus Ojos

En lo profundo de un bosque que ni la luz del sol puede cubrir su interior, camina sin miedo ni pavor entre los árboles, ojos brillantes lo miran como símbolo de que lo asechan, su capucha cubre su cuerpo, pero no su alma, los animales y las bestias que residen en ese bosque lo evitan.

Hay leyendas que afirman que los animales pueden ver a uno en lo más profundo de su corazón, incluso las bestias sentían algo oscuro en él...

Una pequeña ardilla se acerca a él desde la rama más baja su curiosidad lo llama.

Cuando intenta acercarse a él se cae de la rama al suelo, cuando cierra los ojos sintiendo que aquel desconocido lo matara de un pisoton.

Él se detiene...

Se agacha, y con uno de sus cascos la levanta la mira fijamente, y la pone en una rama alta de un árbol.

Luego se da la vuelta y continúa en silencio, todos los animales que yacen ahí lo miran, confundidos...

En ese pequeño poblado... Donde todos eran amigos de todos...

Entra V... Nadie sabe quien es.

Por una de las rutas de entrada de aquel pueblo el sale del profundo bosque oscuro, intacto hasta las bestias que yacían en Everfree le temían.

Con la luz del sol recién saliendo elevándose mostrando la luz de la mañana incluso a lo lejos se podía ver el castillo que brillaba con la luz de la mañana.

Levantava la vista vagamente y contemplaba aquel nuevo reino...

El reino de la princesa Twilight...

(V)— "Mmmm..."

Sin decir ninguna palabra camina a la entrada del pueblo.

Por alguna razón no había nadie en la entrada ni en las cercanías, mejor para el así nadie sabría que el estaba ahí.

Con cada paso el suave viento levanta su túnica del suelo, ondeandola con el viento.

Mientas cada vez más se acercaba al castillo, una vez lo suficientemente cerca levantó la vista y su rostro reflejaba frialdad e ira.

(V)— "El Reino de la Alicornio Twilight..."

Con tono de burla dice tales palabras, mientras baja y oculta su mirada otra vez con la capucha.

(V)— "Veneran a la princesa como si fuese su salvadora..."

Sus palabras reflejan ira y rencor, pero cuál sería la razón de su odio?

Tinieblas consumen el largo de la carretera al castillo en centellas rojas, surgen sombras que toman forma diabólica y terrible. De su sangre surgen espadas de corte oxidado.

Con su mirada negra observan a aquel desconocido.

(V)— "No me esperaba... Su intromisión..." su voz no refleja miedo... Más bien reflejaba emoción.

Con un brillo eleva una runa que cubre a todos los demonios y a el.

(V) — "Ahora si... Estan listos?" al parecer la runa era un escudo.

Muestra una macabra sonrisa, cuando uno de los demonios de un salto se avalanza detrás de él.

Blande su temible espada pero esta choca con el suelo, él desvío el ataque. Y la túnica vuela por los cielos.

Al otro extremo del camino aparece V, su espada está encendida, parado en sus dos cascos traseros, y uno frontal agarraba el mango con magia única. Una que le permitia ser un bípedo. Con movimientos y capacidades humanas.

Forjó unas garras de sus cascos hechas de magia que le permitieron agarrar su arma.

(V)— "No crean que será tan fácil..."

Dijo y la llama de la hoja se oculto en el mango, una vez que paso eso el demonio fue destruido en brutales cortes que brillaron y este desapareció. En las sombras...

(V)— "A ustedes los mataré de otro modo..." muestra una macabra sonrisa.

Cuando dice eso el metal del mango se derrite y cae a sus cascos, cubriendolos en metal con destellantes líneas brillantes, formando guantes y botas

Rápidamente a esta sus golpes mortales... De un golpe certero destruye la cabeza de uno, al otro le atraviesa el torso de un puñetazo y al último lo fulmina de una patada giratoria en la cabeza. Dejándolos estáticos con esos movimientos rápidos.

Cuando hace esos movimientos cae al suelo y cuando se levanta todos mueren en menos de un segundo. Pero su sangre y cuerpos se desvanecen en la oscuridad.

Cuando los mata aparece más al fondo de la carretera.

Cuando levanta su vista, demonios caen del cielo, sin inmutarse da un salto los guantes y botas se reintegran en el mango pero esta vez con una punta destellante donde va la hoja.

Una cadena retráctil...

Cuando la balancea una larga cadena brillante de energía, color rosa, sale del mango que atraviesa a todos los esbirros y la balancea con una agilidad superior dando giros destruyendo a todos a su alrededor. En cuanto de un golpe los mata la cadena del Arma se retrae hasta solo quedar la punta del látigo.

Cuando cae cambia de postura volviendo a caminar sobre sus 4 cascos, ni una gota de sudor cae sobre su rostro y eleva la vista dejando ver más certeramente su rostro, de ojos morados brillan a contraluz del sol. Y su cicatriz... Se deja ver.

(V)— "Fuu... He he..." Suspira y vuelve a bajar la vista mientras su crin corta cubre parte su rostro.

Empieza a caminar lentamente, mientras guarda el arma en su traje, mientras camina los restos de los demonios caen al suelo, hechos pedazos y se desvanecen en la oscuridad misma que desaparece con la luz del sol.

(V)— "Qué es lo que intentan hacer?" Dice a sí mismo en voz baja cuando levanta uno de sus cascos y la túnica café cae lentamente sobre él.

Poco después...

—"Venga vamos, tenemos prisa o que no?" se escucha una voz femenina.

Se oye y se acerca un grupo de yeguas... 6, para ser exactos

Mientras que de las calles como si fuera un reloj la mayoría de los pobladores salen, poblando las calles.

Mientras 4 de ellas caminan , 2 de ellas vuelan a su lado mientras que una solo una da cuenta de algo...

Una pegaso de melena arcoiris ve a un encapuchado pasar a su lado, en tan solo un segundo...

Ve a aquel encapuchado, logra ver vagamente sus ojos, tenía una larga cicatriz que llegaba hasta su labio, pero su expresión, su mente le dice que alguna vez lo conoció...

Es una amenaza...?

Es un amigo...?

Una de ellas se detiene, la yegua de melena rosa alborotada se detiene.

(Twilight)— "Pasa algo Pinkie?" Le pregunta la alicornio morada.

(Pinkie)— "Nada... Creo que sentí accionarse el pinkie-sentido... Pero se detuvo..." curioso pero nunca había pasado algo así.

(Rainbow)— "Seguro debe ser por... Ummm???" La pegaso voltea a ver al encapuchado, pero no hay nadie, como si fuera humo se desvanecio en el viento.

(Rarity)— "Dijiste algo Rainbow?" Pregunta la yegua de estilo único con una crin muy preciosa, y finamente arreglada.

(Raimbow)—"No... Nada... Será Mejor que continuemos no quiero perderme mi primera misión..."

Dice ella cambiando de tema, pues aquel desconocido no le inquietaba pues hace tiempo aprendió a nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada.

(Fluttershy)— "Sigo diciendo que ese lugar queda muy lejos..."

Hablan las 6 amigas, ninguna excepto una le presto atención a él desconocido, cuya misión sigue siendo un misterio...

Continuara...


	3. Nunca Vine Entendido?

Ese mismo día... El sol ya se oculto hace mucho mientras la luna llena esta posada en lo alto...

El día por fin llegado a su fin, mientras la luz de la luna y la noche cubre el pueblo mientras que los ponis se empiezan a retirar a sus hogares y las calles están de por sí vacías, cuando la luna está en su punto más al alto se logra ver que solo un potro encapuchado camina en las tinieblas de la noche.

La calle oscura, con la única luz de la luna, se retira aquel desconocido, las 6 no habían vuelto, pero él ya ha completado su misión. Quien sabe cuál era su misión, pero pasó desapercibido por casi todos.

Mientras se retira claramente se va ese reino, cuando este se detiene, gira su cabeza y mira detenidamente el castillo de Twilight.

(V)— "Hmmm... Bien parece que estaba equivocado..." inquietante saber que cambió su opinión acerca del reino de la amistad.

Empieza a caminar otra vez, mientras se da la vuelta. Se oye lo que habla mientras se va.

(V)— "Ella... Se confiara... Y Ella conocerá el poder más grande e inimaginable, el poder de la Orden de la Luz..." su voz... Esa seguridad en sus palabras...

La luz de la luna llena en frente de él proyecta su sombra en el piso. Mientras camina lentamente, se ve claramente en su sombra que es completamente distinta... Es un ser camina de dos pies. Con alas largas y caídas. Reflejan la silueta de un ángel.

Mientras camina en un silencioso destello el desaparece en la noche, nadie excepto una sintió que el estaba ahí, cumplió su objetivo, y nadie sabe cuál era. Alguna vez volveria pero, Qué traería consigo?

Final del Prólogo...

Esperanza Y Armonía: Las 2 Dimensiones.

Próximamente:

Capítulo 1: Incursión EQ

...


	4. Capítulo 1: Incursión EQ

Acto 1.

Ocultos

Tiempo después...

—"Repito y lo reitero..."

En medio de una reunión cuya ubicación no pienso decirla (y esta vez por que no quiero decirla) discuten, potros de edad mayor, su discusión se hace cada vez más hostil y más enojada.

—"...ha llegado el momento de acabar con ese reinado patético..."

Un potro robusto de barba y melena canosa, habla en un tono furico.

—"Hace tiempo eran inofensivos..

Pero ahora... Según contactos no informan que un alicornio no hace mucho nació..." trata de hablar con liderazgo y poderío.

Los demás mayores oyen interesados la conversación, en su mente hay una lucha para saber cual decisión tomar.

—"Nuestro comandante está más que listo para dirigir a los nuestros en esta guerra..."

—"Pero ellos no saben de esto cierto?"

Uno de ellos interrumpe el monólogo del viejo.

—"Por supuesto que no... El objetivo es atacarlos mientras siguen distraídos... Y además no están preparados para una guerra... Pero nosotros si..." su tono de hablar en un tanto confiado y atemoriza a los demás.

—"Aún no llegamos a una decisión, y tu quieres mandarnos a una guerra contra el Imperio Equestre...!?" intenta frenar a su hermano.

Uno de los ancianos refuta las ideas revolucionistas, viendo que sería casi un suicidio.

—"Oh no esto se pondrá feo..."

Dice un pequeño potro que se escondía detrás de una de las columnas del templo.

—"Esto él tiene que saberlo..." Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el logra salir del templo con mucha cautela y rapidez.

No muy lejos de ese templo estaba una biblioteca, la cual tenía muchos libros pero ninguno de la historia de equestria.

En un pasillo largo se encontraba parado un potro con unos anteojos perdido en su mundo de imaginación y fantasía.

Cuando llega de repente alguien inesperado.

—"Víctor... Fuu... -el chico esta cansado pues fue lo más rápido que pudo- ... Tengo malas noticias... Espiando a el congreso..."

(Víctor)— "Orion... Te lo advierto, si te encuentran en espiando o te expulsan o te mandan a ejecutar..." Le interrumpe con una advertencia sin alejar la vista del libro.

(Orion)— "...Víctor planean atacar el imperio equestre... Contigo al mando..."

El lector se quita los anteojos de la sorpresa mira fijamente a su compañero y reacciona rápidamente, deja el libro en el estante, y sin decir ninguna palabra sale rápidamente.

—"...No, no y no, no podemos atacar... -Un anciano contesta repetidas veces a la propuesta- Nuestro ejército no está listo para un combate de tal magnitud..."

-"Es en serio... Tan solo uno de los mejores caballeros puede acabar con un dragon adulto sin problemas... ¿Cuál seria el poder de nuestro ejército combinado?" dice esas palabras con mucho orgullo.

Las afirmaciónes de este miembro eran correctas, uno de los suyos podía acabar con un dragon.

—"...Piensan atacar... Sin mi consentimiento... Eh?" Una voz se oye en el fondo del gran salón, llamando la atención de todos los ancianos de la reunión.

Un potro robusto, alto, con crin corta que cubre un poco sus ojos, de color negro y tez blanca, una larga cicatriz cubre la parte derecha de su rostro. Lleva consigo un traje un tanto vistoso, equipado con una variedad de equipo y armamento, como si fuera un simple uniforme. Era Víctor...

Con una expresión... Que refleja seriedad, indiferencia y hasta podría decir... Odio.

—"Nuestro querido 1er Teniente Víctor Almount... Llega en un momento muy importante... Por favor, estoy seguro de que apoyará mi moción o me equivoco?" En un intento de convencer a Victor del ataque sorpresa, intenta usando sus palabras más elocuentes.

(Víctor)— "Pues si... -hace una pausa dramática, mientras camina por el salón hasta llegar al centro- Esta equivocado... No pienso atacar..."

Da una respuesta mientras entra al centro de la reunión lentamente, con firmeza responde...

(Víctor)— "...Esta usted demente cierto, como piensa atacar territorio pacifico" pone freno a las ideas locas del anciano.

—"No estoy demente..." refuta inútilmente.

(Víctor)

—"Entonces no mandaría a nuestros hermanos a hacer una masacre... Estoy seguro que nuestro ancestro tanto Simón como mi padre, no querrían eso..." se nota tristeza en sus nobles palabras.

Esas palabras hacen cambiar de parecer a todos, sus rostros muestran decepción de si mismos.

—"¿Cómo sabremos que ellos al saber de nosotros no nos atacarán primero?..." uno de los ancianos pregunta.

(Víctor)— "Eso se los puedo asegurar yo..." Victor responde con seguridad afirmando que no serían una amenaza.

—"Eso fue hace tiempo... Pero ahora..." Los Miembros de la Orden tenían algo que nunca habían sentido... Miedo.

—"...Tan seguro está teniente?" el sujeto que quería guerra pone muchas dudas.

(Mayor)— "Tengo una idea... -Uno de los altos ancianos habla- ...Mi estimado teniente, que opina si lo mando a una expedición a ese reino, junto a un pequeño equipo que usted comandara, y me traerá un informe del estado de ese imperio... Entendido?" era un alto anciano, el legado de los altos ancianos se caracteriza por su poder y experiencia.

Esa idea era arriesgada pues a parte de él ninguno piso tierra equestre.

(Víctor)— "Entiendo su señoría si necesitan de eso para no atacar lo hare"

Víctor no tenia opción sino...

(Mayor)— "Mandaremos un equipo de nuevos reclutas que recién terminaron su adiestramiento básico contigo, estoy seguro de que no necesitas a la Elite..." eso era claramente mejor que nada.

Después de llegar a un acuerdo Víctor se retira de la reunión y se prepara para su misión, sale de la sala y su compañero le seguía el paso, ambos caminaban cuando se inició una conversación.

(Orion)— "Y que dijeron...?"

Pregunta su compañero, curioso por saber lo que pasó.

(Víctor)— "Por suerte nada, solo me mandaran a una misión a explorar y investigar parte de equestria"

Victor responde satisfecho de su opción.

(Orion)— "Que?! creo que era mejor la batalla..." respondió en tono de broma.

(Víctor)— "Para mi no lo es... Por que crees que querían que yo comandara el ejercito en contra las princesas?" Víctor pregunta de un modo temeroso.

(Orion)— "No se... Por que seria?...

Oh... Si, por que solo tu puedes contra alicornios, cierto?" pregunta un tanto temeroso.

(Víctor)— "Precisamente, querían que yo diera muerte a cada una de ellas... No quiero ser culpable de un genocidio, Estoy seguro que mi padre no querría eso... " nostálgico recuerda a su familia, especialmente a su padre.

(Orion)— "Entiendo... Ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco quiero luchar..."

Un momento emotivo, pues Orion había encontrado al amor de su vida, y probablemente ella no quería eso para él.

(Víctor)— "Ja... Bueno tengo que prepararme... Que me mandaran en unas horas"

En eso deja a su amigo atrás mientras el sigue con su camino.

(Víctor)— "Volveré a pisar ese lugar... Y la volveré a ver..." Susurraba mientras se prepara para su nueva misión.

De quién habla?...

Un recuerdo de alguien que conoció hace mucho, cuando era tan solo un niño, para él, ella fue alguien especial, pero seguro para ella, él no era nada.

Observa desde la ventana hacia el exterior, su comunidad...

La Comunidad Aurora, donde todos son recibidos con los brazos abiertos, guiados por la senda de la luz y la verdad, por la ventana ve a ponis de tierra trabajando, y ve que recibe ayuda de un pegaso y un unicornio... Mientras trabajan ven pasar por su lado a un... Changeling...

Lo saludan con mucha calidez y amabilidad, y el responde igual.

Víctor voltea su vista a los cielos y ve a pegasos volando junto a dragones, y hasta grifos... Todos están con calidas sonrisas en sus rostros. Mientras ven su mundo en paz y serenidad.

(Víctor)— "Hmm... Jeje... Simón, estoy seguro de que te gustaría ver esto..." sonríe en nostalgia y algo de pena. Recuerda que tiene una misión muy importante y va a prepararse...

En cuestión de 2 horas se encuentra con su pequeño escuadrón de 3 soldados, liderados por él.

El equipo estaba listo y preparado para ir al imperio equestre. En una pequeña reunión informativa, por las cercanías de la comunidad se detienen para que Víctor hable y aclare asuntos pendientes.

(Víctor)— "Estos son los novatos?" pregunto el comandante a su amigo que lo acompaño a su encuentro.

(Orion)— "Si señor... Puede que sean novatos, pero moví mis influencias... Son novatos, pero son considerados unos prodigio..." responde con mucho respeto a su superior.

Pero Orion era un caballero de rango alto, así que se retiro puesto que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Víctor observa a su equipo, son un grupo de 4 soldados, era un grupo de ponis, puesto que si mandaban dracos o changelings, llamaría la atención.

Habían cadetes potros y yeguas, los mismos eran un tanto fuertes y robustos a simple vista. Pero había una yegua... Especial... Pero simplemente no le presto atención.

Siguió con la operación, puesto que ya tenía un plan desarrollado.

(Víctor)— "Bien equipo, saldremos en 10 minutos, y llegaremos en 1 hora si vamos volando, iremos a el castillo que se encuentra en Ponyville, ese castillo se encuentra menos vigilado, por lo cual nos será más fácil pasar desapercibidos cuando lleguemos, va mucho tiempo que yo no salgo, así que nuestra misión será ver como van las cosas ahí y luego me lo reportaran todo a mi...

Entendido?"

La explicación detallada de su líder los dejo anonadados pues eran un poco novatos.

—"Señor... -Un cadete habla- ¿Qué pasa si somos descubiertos?"

Pregunta el soldado y deja pensando a Víctor.

(Víctor)— "Pues veras... No se preocupen pero yo me veré obligado a intervenir, no debemos matar a nadie, yo los vigilare pero obviamente eviten ser descubiertos

Bien vamonos..."

Después de aclarar todo el equipo se dispone a partir a ese lugar al que hace tiempo Víctor fue.

Nueva información

Víctor Almount.

Leyenda viva... Sigue el legado del clan fundador de la Orden.

Entrenado desde su niñez en el combate con armas sagradas y oscuras.

Su nombre es susurrando en los rincones más oscuros del mundo con temor, nombrado comandante de la Orden a sus 17 años, por su increíble victoria, en la batalla de OZ.

Donde a corta edad lucho solo contra nada menos que a Zead... Enviado del dios de la muerte. Su habilidad en combate es legendario, junto a su habilidad estratégica.

Su dominio sobre magia sagrada y oscura son casi absolutos. A pesar de eso, hay enemigos mucho más poderosos que él.

Fin de Información

"V" no era nada menos que el Comandante de la Orden de la Luz... Víctor Almount... Una Leyenda viva... Ahora esta leyenda dará cara a un problema que con el tiempo...

Se hará más grande...

Próximamente...

Capítulo 2: Decisiones, Decisiones...


End file.
